


Certainty

by wraithsonwings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Blow Jobs, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intersex Will, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Other, POV Will, Post-Season/Series 03, Sex, Teasing, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings
Summary: Will’s impending heat affects Hannibal more than he expected.  To protect Will’s autonomy, Hannibal decides he has to leave now.  Will has another idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).



> As a pick-me-up gift.
> 
>    
> Many thanks, again, to my beta [fragile-teacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Gene_Hunt).
> 
> *
> 
> (Side note: My omegas are male and female, so then they choose to present as man or woman, neither or both.)

The smell woke Hannibal from a deep sleep.  It was almost irresistible, and Will hadn’t actually entered his heat yet.  Hannibal was going to have to leave earlier than he’d intended.  He would take the truck into town at first light and get a room at the motel.  It likely wasn’t safe to drive down the mountain at night.  It may not be safe in daylight, but Hannibal intended to chance it.  He had to get away from Will while he was still able to think straight.  He refused to let a purely biological drive make such an important decision.  When they’d hid away up here they didn’t know that the town was cut off from civilization for the majority of the winter.  And with no omegas in the entire county, the general store didn’t stock any suppressants at all.  It had been incredibly poor planning, a result of the sweet, easy life they’d settled into after the fall.  They’d become far too complacent.

 

Hannibal couldn’t get back to sleep.  The pull was completely distracting.  He should have anticipated this.  He’d been drawn to Will from the moment that they’d met.  He should’ve known how dangerous this could be.  It could destroy their burgeoning physical relationship.  Hannibal wouldn’t let hormones take over.  He wouldn’t let them take control from Will, force Will into something he may not ever want from Hannibal at all.  He wouldn’t allow Will to lose his agency ever again.  Hannibal climbed out of bed and dressed.  He quickly threw together a bag: some shirts, a pair of pants, socks, underwear.  He added a book, his notepad, some charcoal and pencils.  He dressed swiftly before crossing the hall to the small bathroom, gathering his toiletries and tossing them in last.

 

As soon as there was any light, he would load the truck and take off.  He’d have to take it slow and steady, but he needed to leave the moment he was able.  He sat near the door to wait, as far as he could get from Will’s room at the back.  Even so, all he wanted to do was go curl up against Will; bury his face in Will’s hair, in Will’s crotch.  Hannibal’s cock grew hard.   _Perhaps he should step outside and clear his head._

 

“Hannibal?”

 

He jumped at the soft voice.  Will’s scent flooded the room.   _How could he have been so distracted?_  Will was practically on top of him now.  He jumped from his seat and backed up against the door.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Getting ready to leave, as soon as it’s light enough.  Staying any longer would be a serious error in judgement.  I question how long I’ll able to make rational decisions.  I underestimated how you’d affect me.  I - I need some fresh air.”

 

Hannibal forced himself to look away and pull his jacket down from its hook on the wall.  He tossed it over his shoulders and started pulling on his boots.

 

“Stop.”

 

He froze, one shoe on, one shoe off.

 

“I want you to stay, Hannibal.”

 

“That would not be wise.”

 

“Please stay.”

 

“No, Will.” He slipped his other boot on.  “I don’t think so.”

 

“Stop!”  Sharp, right in his ear.  “You hear me, Hannibal, but you’re not listening.  I… want… you.”

 

He could feel Will, the heat rolling off him.  He smelled so delicious.  Hannibal’s mouth filled with saliva.  He swallowed hard.  If he didn’t leave now, he never would.

 

“Are you certain?”

 

“Yes.  Please come to bed.”

 

Hannibal’s resolve shattered.  He spun around and grabbed Will, whose eyes shone in the dark.  Hannibal pulled him in for a kiss.  He crushed their mouths together, licking at Will’s lips, forcing his way in.  He only had a moment before Will jumped into his arms and took the kiss.  He held him tight as Will wrapped his legs around him and pulled his hair.  Hannibal took advantage of Will’s exploration to taste him, to breathe him in, as he carried Will back to bed.  He dropped Will to the mattress.

 

“Turn on the lamp.  I want to see you.”

 

As Will crawled to the night stand, Hannibal quickly shed his jacket and went to work on his buttons.  He dropped his shirt to the floor and toed off one boot, just as Will returned to help with his fly.  He pushed Will down and crawled on top, kicking his other boot off.  Burying his face in Will’s neck he took a deep breath.  He was hot and damp, and smelled divine. The hand snaking down his pants surprised him.

 

“Fuck, Will.”  It squeezed hard.  “Yes…”

 

 Hannibal licked and bit his way down Will’s neck, across his throat.  He paused a moment to push Will’s T up as best he could one-handed.  The hand on his dick worked him hard, sliding the foreskin back and forth steadily.  He’d be leaking in Will’s palm soon.  Hannibal dragged his mouth down Will’s chest, kissing, tasting.  He slipped out of Will’s hand as he made his way south.  Just as he reached the waistband of Will’s boxers, a rough hand grabbed his chin and pulled him up.

 

“Wait.”

 

Will raised his hips to pull his underwear off, and scooted up the bed.  He lounged back against the pillows, a beautiful sight of sweaty curls, flushed skin and a long cock curled up his belly.

 

“Well?” he gasped.  “What are you waiting for?”

 

“Are you absolutely sure?”

 

“Yes, please.  I want us to do this right now, before it’s out of control.  I want this now while I’ll still be able to remember each moment; remember how beautiful you are above me; remember how you feel when you’re first inside me.  I want to share this with you before it’s just a blur of us fucking until we’re both exhausted.”  He swallowed.  “Are _you_ sure?”

 

“Yes, I have never wanted anything more than I’ve wanted you, and I want you in every single way.”

 

Hannibal took one last moment to just stare at Will, to immortalize him, before shoving his pants off and crawling up the bed.  Will spread his legs for him, inviting, and Hannibal buried his face in Will’s crotch, deep in these curls, just to smell his muskiness, his sweetness.  Hannibal rubbed his cheek against Will’s cock as hands tangled in his hair and pulled him even closer.  Hannibal groaned.  His omega was wet, and Hannibal took a taste.  Teasing the slit of his cunt with his tongue, he stroked Will’s cock in time.  He worked Will to keening, until he arched from the bed, until he ground his crotch against Hannibal’s face.  As slick ran down his chin, and precome over his fist, Hannibal ached to fuck Will, to be deep inside, but he waited.  He waited on Will.

 

“Oh, fuck, Hannibal… please.  Please fuck me, oh god…”

 

Hannibal climbed up Will’s body, and just dragged his aching cock against Will’s as he reached for another kiss.  Will wrapped a leg around his lower back, pulling him down, but Hannibal just thrust against Will’s cock, teasing.  Will broke the kiss.

 

“Fuck you, Hannibal, “ he whispered against Hannibal’s lips.  “Just fuck me already.  Don’t be an ass.”

 

Will’s lips slid across his, wet with spit and slick from Hannibal’s chin.  Hannibal laughed against his mouth, and reached between them to guide the tip of his dick into Will’s cunt.  It slipped in with ease and Will moaned loud.  Hannibal pushed in deep, pinning Will to the mattress with each hard thrust.  Will’s cries encouraged, spurring him on, calling him, pulling him, on and on and on.  He wanted to see Will.  He needed a moment.  He buried himself deep and froze.  Will scratched at his back, pulled at his hair, ground up and bit at his neck.

 

“Oh god, don’t stop,”  he hissed in Hannibal’s ear.

 

“I’m not, love.”

 

He rolled them over and settled Will on top.  He crushed Will’s hips in his hands and just stared up in Will’s eyes.  Sweat dripped from Will’s chin onto Hannibal’s face.

 

“Take your cock, Will.  I want to watch you.”

 

Will straightened up with a smile.  He was the most beautiful thing Hannibal had ever seen.  He tossed his head, shaking out his curls, and wrapped his hand around his shaft.  He bit his lip as he stroked, and Hannibal fucked him, matching his pace.  Hannibal was transfixed at the sight of Will riding his cock, of Will jacking himself.  He was lost in the sound of skin on skin, of their cries mixing.  Will’s scent was so strong in the small room that Hannibal could taste him on the air.

 

“Come on , Will.  Come for me.”

 

With a shout, Will spilled onto Hannibal’s belly, tightened around his cock, and collapsed against his chest.  He was so wet and hot.  Hannibal crushed him close, coming hard and filling him.

 

“Oh, Christ, Will…”

 

“Yeah, “ he panted. “That was...uh, shit… that was intense.”

 

“Mmmm-hmmm…”

 

Hannibal tried to catch his breath.  He just held Will close,  a comforting weight sprawled atop him.  Hannibal traced circles on Will’s back as they both came down from their high.  He could, he thought, happily remain this way forever.

 

“I’m glad you talked me into staying.”

 

“Me too!”  Will laughed. “It’s going to be a long weekend.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will kicked the snow from his boots as he crossed the threshold.  He quickly shut the door to keep more heat from escaping, even though he wanted to go back out in the snow.  If it wasn’t for the screaming of his shoulders, he would’ve continued to chop wood.  It was hot and close in the cabin, almost oppressively so, and... delicious.  He perked up at the smell.

 

”Biscuits?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’ve been busy.  It smells wonderful in here.”

 

“Yes, it does.”  Hannibal paused a moment.  Will knew he was scenting the air.  ”I’m relieved you're back.  It’s much too cold to be out there for so long.”

 

    With a deep inhale, Will parsed the scents beneath the baking and quickly found Hannibal.  “You don't smell relieved.” Another deep breath.  “Are you excited?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Will simply smiled at that, and began to unlace his boots.

 

“No need to worry about hypothermia; I’m uncomfortably hot right now.”  Will pulled off his balaclava and tried to shake out his sweaty hair.  “I’d forgotten this part of it.”  The curls clung to his neck. “And the restlessness.”

 

Will sloughed off each layer, hanging his parka and ski-pants on their hooks by the door.  His shirt stuck to his back.  Pulling it over his head, Will realized just how quiet it had become.  He glanced toward the kitchen where Hannibal stood, still as death.  Will admired the expanse of his back for a moment, as he tried to imagine how he must smell to the alpha across the room.  Hannibal returned to laying biscuits on the cooling rack, steadfastly ignoring him.  Will smirked as he made his way to the back of the cabin and his room.  Even though he passed within inches, Hannibal never once looked his way. Will would’ve been offended, if he wasn't absolutely certain that it was Hannibal’s only recourse for maintaining some dignity. Will peeled off his sweats and socks, leaving only damp boxers. He’d see how Hannibal dealt with this much bare skin. 

 

 

 

    His return went completely unnoticed, or so it seemed, but Will sensed a shift in the air.  _ Hannibal knew he was there. _ Will waited. 

 

”How is the wood lasting?” Hannibal offered, a safe topic.

 

“Good. I’m sure we'll make it till Spring, as long as we continue to be careful.” Will leaned against the wall. “I'm famished.”

 

“Excellent. I'm planning on stuffing you...”

 

    Will snorted loudly, and Hannibal finally spared him a quick glance. No, it was definitely _a_ _look._  Will just smiled at him.

 

“... full of food today,” he continued, returning to the dusty counter he was cleaning.  “And I’m putting you to bed early.”

 

“Just as well, since you're gonna be stuffing me all day tomorrow.”  Smirking, Will hopped up on the counter and claimed the space just cleared of flour.  Hannibal studiously ignored him as he wiped toward the sink.  “We won't accomplish much today, tomorrow, or the next either, and maybe not even Tuesday.”

 

“Maybe?  You're not sure?”

 

“Well, I actually haven't had a heat in years.”

 

“Really?”  He looked at Will now, concerned. “That's dangerous.”

 

“I know.”  He couldn't meet Hannibal’s intense stare.  “It's just that I’ve often been afraid of losing my mind, and so I absolutely hated losing control of my body.  It was just too much.”  Will looked him dead in the eye, placing a hand on Hannibal’s arm. “But that’s not an issue anymore.”

 

    With a gentle tug, he pulled him in for a kiss. He licked deep into his mouth, wrapping his legs around his waist. Hannibal yanked him to the very edge of the counter, sucking on Will’s tongue, before breaking the kiss. He grabbed Will’s face in both hands. Hannibal held him fast and dragged his tongue up Will’s throat; once, twice, and the third was hard and slow, ending beneath Will’s ear. Will tilted his head to the side, trying to shake his curls even in Hannibal’s vice-like grip. He knew his hair trapped his scent and he wanted Hannibal to indulge. A sharp inhale was all Will could hear. The nip to his earlobe startled him, and Will crushed Hannibal between his thighs, grinding against him. Hannibal hissed.

 

“Grab my shoulders.”

 

    Will obeyed, and with one last pull of Will's hair, Hannibal released him.  Dropping his hands to Will’s ass, he lifted Will and yanked his boxers past his cheeks. Hannibal dropped him to the counter once more, the tile cold against Will’s skin. Unable to spread for Hannibal, his boxers digging into his thighs, Will leaned against the cupboards to try and tuck his knees to his chest. Will clawed at Hannibal’s shoulders and Hannibal pressed close, their foreheads nearly touching. Hannibal’s eyes were a black void that Will couldn't escape.

 

    Fingers pressed into Will’s tight slit, and he could only squeeze around them as they teased. He had no leverage with Hannibal bearing down, trapping him. They forced in deep and Will’s moan eclipsed Hannibal's low growl, before they slipped out and Hannibal's cock took their place. One steady, hard thrust pinned Will in place.  With Hannibal deep inside, Will could barely breathe. An eternity passed as they stared each other down.

 

    Hannibal blinked first.  Tearing his gaze free, he buried his face in Will’s neck and bit at him, sucking and bruising.  He pounded into him, clutching at Will’s hips, bruising again.  Every fierce thrust pulled desperate cries from Will’s throat. Will rode the pain with the pleasure, letting Hannibal take what he obviously needed. Hannibal was a force unstoppable, not that Will would even dream of trying, and he spilled deep inside with a harsh cry.

 

 

    Will just held Hannibal close, uncomfortable position be damned. He wasn't giving up the opportunity to feel every breath, to feel the tension melt away as Hannibal came down. He wanted to absorb this moment. Soft kisses moved along his throat, and Will’s eyes fluttered open as Hannibal took a step back. He slowly lowered Will’s legs, gently pulling his boxers off, and spread him wide. Hannibal reclaimed the space between. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Will’s. It was soft, and Will could feel Hannibal’s breath, still heavy. He grabbed hold of Hannibal’s face, thumbs along cheekbones before taking Hannibal’s mouth.  He sucked one lip before licking his way in. Large hands squeezed his thighs and Will tried to roll his hips. Hannibal held him down. Will pulled his hair hard. Hannibal groaned and a hand took Will’s cock. Will gave him some slack, but left his fingers tangled in his lover’s hair. Hannibal began stroking slowly. Will rewarded him with a couple more sweet kisses before pulling him back. He slid his hand to the nape of Hannibal’s neck, soothing him with a soft rub. Hannibal smiled, continuing to jack him off. Will shoved Hannibal down to his crotch.

 

    He went easy, burying his face at the base of Will’s cock, and inhaled deeply with a low hum.  Will shivered.  He didn’t think he’d ever heard Hannibal sound so pleased.  The hand stroking him stilled, and Hannibal nuzzled against him.  He slowly dragged his lips up Will’s entire length, his breath hot on sensitive skin, until he could tease the head with his tongue.  Will gasped at the wet touch, grip tightening in Hannibal’s hair.  Will suffered light flicks across the tip, followed by many wet, open-mouthed kisses. His urge to thrust into that mouth was  thwarted by Hannibal’s hands on him, holding him down.  Will allowed the teasing to continue, the pressure to build, but delectable torture was still torture.  The moment Hannibal nearly purred, Will jerked him back by his hair.  The look in his eyes was dangerous.

 

“Get your hands off of me, Hannibal.  If you can be good, they can stay on the counter.  If not, they’ll go behind your back.  Do you understand?”

 

“Of course, love,” he croaked.

 

“You sound wrecked already.”  The sound pulled at Will.  His heart raced.  “Can you smell my desire?”

 

Hannibal merely nodded.

 

“I bet you can almost taste me.  Don’t worry about drooling everywhere, Hannibal.  It can only help your cause.”

 

Hannibal leaned onto the counter, draping across Will’s lap, his fingers splayed and elbows down.  Even nearly pressed against Will’s crotch, he proudly stared him in the eye.  Will released him for a moment, brushing gently through his hair, and brought his cock to Hannibal’s waiting mouth.  When he didn’t move, Will arched one brow and waited.  With a sudden quirk of his lip, Hannibal swallowed him down.

 

“Oh, fuck!”  Will barked, scrabbling at his hair.

 

He pulled Hannibal back a fraction, struggling to regain control, before rocking back in deep.  He moved Hannibal, fucking his alpha’s face, as the man just opened wide and swallowed him down.  Spit ran from the corner of his mouth and down the shaft of Will’s cock.  Will was mesmerized, groaning softly and biting his lower lip.  When he was almost there, he pulled Hannibal close, just rocking deep.  Even as tears ran down Hannibal’s face, he hummed around Will’s length.

 

“Oh, Christ!”

 

Will spilled and Hannibal drank in every single drop.  Will dropped his head back against the cupboard and tried to catch his breath.  Strong arms wrapped around his waist, and Hannibal buried his face against Will’s stomach, lips pressing small kisses to the scar there.

 

 

 

When Hannibal finally helped him down from the counter, Will took a moment to just hold him and recover.  Hannibal caressed his cheek and then let him go.

 

“You can take a quick shower.  I still have to brown the sausages and make your gravy.”

 

Will smiled, scooped up his boxers and headed for the hall.

 

“And Will, don't think that I don't know what you're doing here.”

 

Will turned back with a smile.

 

“And what, exactly, is that?”

 

“You're goading me, trying to make me lose control.”

 

“Trying?”  Will scoffed, and headed for the back rooms.  “I’d say I was succeeding.”

 

“Oh, sweet Will,” Hannibal warned.  “You have no idea what you're in for…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments that you may leave!!
> 
>  
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments that you may leave!!
> 
>  
> 
> Join me on [Tumblr](https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
